


Bleed

by um_ainsley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Empire, Langst, M/M, klangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/um_ainsley/pseuds/um_ainsley
Summary: Lance inflitrates a Galra ship to save a captured paladin, but things turn sour when Keith pulls the plug.





	Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my instagram account, you should go follow ;) @klance.its.canon

“Get back, now!” Keith called from the black lion. I was on a galra ship, trying to bust Hunk out. My lion was on the other side of the ship, and I was only a few corridors from the cell that Pidge’s intel had said they were holding him in.

“What?! I’m less than a minute away, and it will take me nearly an hour to get back to Blue! Let me get him and we’ll go back together!”

“No, Lance. Listen to me, there are more galra coming, a fleet just arrived. Pidge just hacked into the cameras and they’re closing in on your location! Plus, we can’t be sure that it’s even Hunk that they’re holding there! The message we intercepted just said ‘the yellow one.’ We have no clue what that means.”

“Well if Pidge can hack the cameras here, why can’t she just hack the cameras in the cell! I’ll wait, because if it is Hunk in there, there’s no way I’m leaving!”

“It’s on a different system, Lance, and it will take at least thirty minutes,” Pidge’s voice sounded over the intercoms. 

“Just get back here, Lance!” Keith’s voice broke, then changed quickly, “That’s an order!” He sounded stern and cold, but Lance new that he cared more than anything else.

He was in the middle of a long corridor, holding his gun to his chest. On one end, there was the block that was supposed to be holding Hunk. On the other, he could already see drones headed towards him. His dilemma was quickly discarded, however, when a shot flew by, way too close to his head for comfort. He got down on his knee and fired at the seven warrior drones that had come at him, hitting them all dead-center. Even when he had taken down everyone who had attacked him, he refused to move from his spot. 

“Lance,” Keith said, his voice coming out staticy, “Please, trust me.”

That did it for Lance. It was one thing to disobey a direct order from your leader, but it  
was something else entirely to turn your back on the person you love. He transformed his gun back into his bayard, and started sprinting. It had taken him almost an hour to get where he was in stealth, but it would take half that if he was trading hiding for shooting. A muffled ‘left’ sounded in his helmet, and he skidded around the corner, bashing painfully into the wall. There was an unsuspecting guard scrambling at her belt, but she was on the ground before her gun was in her hand. 

Lance carried on in that manner, taking last minute directions from Pidge, and ignoring how tired he was getting from full-out sprinting in armor. Just as his lion came into sight, Keith said,

“We’ve got cameras in the holding cells!”  
Lance slammed into a wall and crouched, watching the video feed that popped up in front of his helmet. 

 

It was Hunk. He was here, and Lance was leaving him!

“No,” He said, much too loud for hiding in the middle of an enemy base. 

Just as he spoke, a general entered the cell that was holding the battered, bloody and bruised paladin. He sauntered up to Hunk and kicked him in the stomach, hard. Hunk hardly flinched, just rolled over and scrunched up his face. How much had he been through?

“Get up,” The galra snarled, grabbed the yellow paladin’s collar and lifting him into the air. His long talons dug into his neck, piercing the skin it was squeezing. 

“I heard that your little friends have been poking around my ship, looking for you. What do you have to say about that?”

Hunk’s eyes widened, but his lips stayed glued shut.

“Not going to talk, eh? What happened to them all being dead?’

Lance banged the back of his head into the wall, muttering, ‘no, Hunk, no…’ and fighting back tears. He was too far away now, there was nothing he could do. He vaguely heard Pidge, Keith and Allura yelling at him through the coms, but he couldn’t focus on anything except for the crackling recording of his best friend.

The general had thrown him across the room, and was kicking him repeatedly. He stepped back suddenly, placing a hand to his ear, before looking directly at the camera.   
“I’ve got an audience? Well, why don’t I put on a show?”

He pulled his gun out of his belt and pointed it at Hunk’s limp form, cackling wickedly. His lips formed a gruesome snarl as he curled his finger around the trigger, and pulled it. The bullet seemed to be moving in slow motion, and Lance watched in horror as it flew across the room, and right into his best friend’s head. Blood sprayed across the walls and onto the galra general’s face, which was now thrown back in grim laughter

Lance could hear a distressed cry, before the feed cut out abruptly. His throat tightened, and all of a sudden he couldn’t breathe. The other paladins were screaming at him, but all of their voices melded together into one, high pitched shriek. He tried to stand up and walk forward, but the walls were bouncing off of each other and the floor was shrinking. He fell to his knees, and he could see tears dripping onto the hard, metal ground. 

Rapid fire footsteps, like gunshots, sounded at the other end of the hallway, but when he looked up, all he could see was a mass of grey and purple, pulsing, tendrils of light reaching out towards him and singing his hair and fingers. 

Hunk. I’m so sorry. I failed you, I’m sorry…

One voice finally cut through his grisly mantra. It was Keith. His voice was so full of distress and fear that it snapped Lance out of his mania.

“Watch out!”

His head snapped up just in time to see the general, the same one who killed Hunk, aim his pistol, and fire. His first instinct was to move, get out of the way and save himself, there was still time, but he pushed the urge down. Why should he get to live when Hunk had died? Why did he deserve to save himself? He closed his eyes, and he felt the searing hot bullet pierce his armor, and embed itself in his chest. There was an uproar over the intercom, but all of the sounds melted away into the background. He could only hear the incessant ringing in his own head. 

He curled into a ball, and clutched his stomach. Everything was going fuzzy at the edges, and the pain was so overwhelming, he couldn’t hear himself think. He saw the crimson stain his hands and drip down his wrists. It was leaking from a hole in his armor, surrounding his body in a puddle. Just as he was losing consciousness, he barely acknowledged an explosion blowing a hole into the wall just behind him, and familiar hands grabbing him. After that, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I want this to be a oneshot, or if I want to write more chapters? Pleeeaase comment your opinion, I need help.


End file.
